


tangled up

by keonju (remysoup)



Series: lessons in love [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remysoup/pseuds/keonju
Summary: “Why are you upset? I thought you wanted them to kiss?”“I just feel like a loser who’s never kissed anyone.”“I mean I have kissed people before.”Dongju turned to him with bright, inquisitive eyes, wordlessly staring at the other man.“Do you want me to teach you?” He hesitated before saying the words but once they were out, he knew they were the right ones with the way Dongju’s eyes darkened.“I thought you’d never ask.”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: lessons in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127291
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> this is so entirely self-indulgent, enjoy my desperate attempt to create the content i wish to see
> 
> also this fic is entirely unrelated to my other keonju roommate series, i just really needed them to kiss and theres seriously like no fics for them, im a starved artist

It was another seemingly normal weekend for Keonhee and his roommate, Dongju. They were sitting on their probably too small loveseat in their living room watching some movie Dongju had put on - Keonhee hadn’t been paying much attention, having been responding to a coworker about switching shifts later in the week.

It turned out to be Tangled - _“Frozen’s incredible cousin,”_ Dongju had declared many times in the past - and Keonhee was happily bantering with Dongju about Flynn and Rapunzel’s relationship when they finally reached the lanterns scene. The animated characters sat on the screen, pixelated and perfect as they sang a cheesy love song and leaned in, teasing a kiss that wouldn’t happen until much later.

“Why can’t they just kiss already?!” Dongju shouted at the screen, almost throwing the plush that was cradled in his arms helplessly.

“It wouldn’t be a good movie if they kissed right away,” Keonhee rebuttled and Dongju huffed as he turned to his roommate fully.

“It’s not right away though, there was a clear build up for it. Why would he even keep his eyes open like that!”

“Have you ever kissed someone, Dongju?” Keonhee asked with a laugh, only half serious with his question, but Dongju seemed to go beet red in response.

“Y-yeah! I totally have!” Dongju yelped back, voice cracking slightly in his nerves, and Keonhee raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t serious but I also wasn’t expecting you to actually have never kissed anyone.”

If looks could kill Keonhee would long since been six feet under. 

“I’m not making fun of you, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Keonhee clarified and Dongju’s shoulders sagged and what seemed like all the air left his lungs on a defeated exhale.

“I-It’s not that… I don’t _want_ to…” Dongju trailed off, seemingly searching for the right words so Keonhee just tilted his head patiently, letting the younger sort through his thoughts. “No one’s ever asked me… and it’s not like I’ve ever had a boyfriend or someone who likes me like that.”

Keonhee felt his chest ache suddenly with a years old repressed crush, stuffed and buried so deep down that he had nearly forgotten it existed. _Nearly._

“I’m sure people have liked you, they probably just weren’t people you liked too so you didn’t notice,” he said in a roundabout way and Dongju raised a brow skeptically.

”Oh really? Like who, exactly?” Keonhee convinced himself as quickly as the hope appeared in Dongju’s eyes that it wasn’t there to begin with.

“I dunno, you’re just handsome and overall a sweet person, I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t.”

Dongju nodded with a look Keonhee couldn’t really decipher as the younger turned back to the movie, laughing along as the ruffians helped Flynn escape from the castle guards. Keonhee decided it was probably just a one off topic and relaxed into the couch, arm slung over the back with the younger practically cuddled into his side through the blanket that covered his shoulders.

That is, until the tailend of the movie, when Rapunzel and Eugene finally kissed, Dongju was pouting.

“Why are you upset? I thought you wanted them to kiss? Also haven’t you seen this movie a million times or something?” Keonhee tried teasing to lighten the others mood but he just got a scowl in return.

“Don’t be dramatic, I haven’t watched it that many times. And I just feel like a loser who’s never kissed anyone.”

“I mean I have kissed people before.” Keonhee wouldn’t be able to say what possessed him to say those words but they left his mouth all the same and he wanted to bury his head in the sand and hide in shame.

Dongju turned to him with bright, inquisitive eyes, wordlessly staring at the other man. Keonhee felt himself start to sweat. Was he trying to get Keonhee to read his mind? Well. If Dongju wasn’t going to say anything he couldn’t get mad at Keonhee for taking a wild guess, right?

“Do you want me to teach you?” He hesitated before saying the words but once they were out, he knew they were the right ones with the way Dongju’s eyes darkened.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smirked and Keonhee’s mind was reeling as Dongju plopped himself on top of Keonhee’s thighs.

“U-uh,” Keonhee started out eloquently, voice cracking on the singular syllable. “Well uh, I don’t really know what to say, it’s just something you do.”

“How helpful,” Dongju said as he rolled his eyes. He raised his arms, placing his hands on Keonhee’s cheeks like he’d seen before and brought their faces impossibly close. There was barely enough space to breathe between their lips and Keonhee’s breath stuttered at the sudden movement. “Like this?” Dongju whispered, words ghosting against Keonhee’s lips.

All the older of the two could do was nod before closing the space between them, finally getting his longtime unanswered question of what Dongju’s lips would feel like against his own. They were impossibly soft, which he expected with how religiously Dongju used chapstick, but they were also warm and pliant against Keonhee.

They stayed still for no more than a handful of moments before Keonhee pulled back to breathe. Dongju gave him a second before latching back on, hands finding their way to the nape of his neck and playing with the short hair there. Keonhee keened quietly into the kiss at the action, feeling shivers run down his spine at the action and Dongju breathed in the sound naturally.

“What did I tell you?” Keonhee finally was able to say when Dongju needed to take a breather for a few seconds. “Kissing is easy.”

“Then what’s the hard part?” Dongju asked with a wicked glint in his eyes and Keonhee gulped.

“Making out would probably be what people consider hard,” he knew where his words would land him and he couldn’t say he minded this outcome of watching one of their weekend Disney movies.

“Teach me that, then.”

And well, who was Keonhee to deny such a polite (snort) request. Keonhee leaned back in to kiss Dongju but this time, he twisted so he could knock Dongju onto his back without breaking their points of contact.

“This angle might be a little easier to teach from,” Keonhee said, his turn to smirk finally coming as he saw the bewildered look in Dongju’s eyes that melted into lust.

They were back to kissing before either could really register the time when they weren’t and Keonhee let Dongju adjust to the new angle and feeling of having someone draped over him. Dongju started whining and wriggling beneath Keonhee impatiently after what felt like a lifetime of just chaste kisses and Keonhee decided Dongju was probably mentally prepared enough by now. He finally traced his tongue along Dongju lips, the younger gasping as Keonhee kissed into his mouth, tracing along every ridge and crevice he could find with care.

It didn’t take long before Dongju was gasping for breath, not quite being able to figure out how to breathe through it all at that moment. Keonhee moved his lips to Dongju’s ear, whispering sweetly, “breathe through your nose and it’ll be easier.”

Without another moment to waste, Keonhee was back on Dongju’s mouth and easily opened the other’s pliant mouth to continue where they had been before. Dongju took Keonhee’s advice and was breathing heavy through his nose, hands clutching at Keonhee’s shirt where it draped over his back. One snuck its way up to his hair once more and Keonhee was shivering more than before as the grip was tighter and more directly an attack against his clear weakness to hair pulling.

Keonhee nipped at Dongju’s bottom lip suddenly, eliciting a half-moan-half-gasp from the other and Keonhee knew he would need to stop soon or he’d have to go take a cold shower before bed. They parted after a few more minutes of the back and forth, Dongju getting more daring with each passing moment. When Dongju’s hands started reaching further down, Keonhee finally - reluctantly - pulled away and sat up so Dongju couldn’t follow him and trap him for longer than they’d both regret.

“You’ve got the hang of it, I think,” Keonhee said with ragged breathing and Dongju looked up at him from where he had propped himself up on his elbows and Keonhee gulped at the fire behind his gaze.

“You’re a great teacher,” Dongju said, biting his bottom lip and Keonhee repressed a groan. He really needed to stand up now before he had an issue.

“Thanks, I think you’re just a quick learner.” Keonhee stood up from the couch, seeing the pout from earlier return to Dongju’s face the further he moved.

“That was a short lesson.”

Keonhee let out an awkward laugh before saying, “Yeah it gets a little, uhm. Intense for some people after a little.”

“I was fine,” Dongju rebutted and Keonhee wanted to die. He gave the younger a withering glance, seeing that Dongju seemed fully aware of the issue he was going to be causing for the older.

“Maybe next time,” Keonhee said without thinking first and Dongju brightened.

“I’ll look forward to it.” That damned smirk was back and Keonhee decided he could risk one last kiss to wipe it off. He reached down, tilting Dongju’s face up by the chin and leaned down, swiftly and not-so-chastely pressing close until his back started to protest the angle.

“Yeah, next time.”

Keonhee would have to take that cold shower before sleeping anyway but he couldn’t totally complain, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find me on twt @bbbusyeo


End file.
